


Before Your Eyes

by HorrorSkit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorSkit/pseuds/HorrorSkit
Summary: When Adam is captured by the Galra, Shiro stages a rescue attempt. But when goes in to get him back, he is forced to witness a terrible sight.Please read the archive warnings and tags.





	Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a special request for someone that has provided me much inspiration in my writing. It's outside of my range of expertise, so I hope I did a decent job. Please read the archive warnings before reading, this type of fic is not for everyone. Otherwise, please read and enjoy!  
> I will also get back to writing my main story Lone Defender now that the holidays are over. So stay tuned for that!

Shiro ran down the open corridor of a Galra command ship. He ducked behind the wall as he come up to a turn, peeking around the corner to make sure the way was clear. How could this have happened? How did it come to this? These thoughts plagued Shiro’s mind as he made his way toward the prisoner’s cells. Him and the other paladins had all split up, each of them infiltrating a Galra ship of their own to stage a rescue attempt. Pidge had invented a temporary cloaking device for each of the lions, allowing them all to sneak onboard without being detected. All of this effort directed at saving one person. To anyone else it may have sounded insane to risk so much for one person, but to Shiro, it was the most important person in the world. Adam.

Shiro and the others had attacked an invading Galra fleet in order to save another alien planet and increase their list of allies. Adam had gone down to the surface of the planet to help keep the aliens safe while Voltron fought off the ships, but it was that noble gesture that got him caught by the Galra’s ground forces. When the battle was all said and done, they didn’t realize Adam was missing until it was too late. 5 Galra ships had taken off after the battle, making their way to the other edge of the solar system. Realizing that Adam must be on one of them, Shiro made a declaration to go and find him. Allura and the paladins agreed to help him, seeing just how worked up he was over the situation.

They had decided the best way to find Adam quickly would be to split up and for each of them to take a ship by surprise. Right now, the Galra likely didn’t know that Adam was important to them, and were probably just taking prisoners at random. But if they were to figure out that the paladins of Voltron specifically cared about one person they had in captivity, then they would no doubt threaten his life and use him as leverage.

So now Shiro had no choice but to try and find him as fast as possible and get out quickly. Once he had Adam he could contact Allura and the other paladins from his helmet radio, and then they could all make their escape. Luckily these Galra command ships all had the same basic layout, so it wasn’t too hard to find the prisoner barracks. Shiro crouched behind the corner just down the hall from the main entrance. One guard was posted in front of the door. That made things easy since usually there would be two. The guard rotation wouldn’t be for awhile, so all he needed to do was take him down quick.

Shiro charged around the corner, heading straight for the guard. The soldier was completely shocked by Shiro’s sudden presence. He froze, unable to process what was going on fast enough to make a move. Shiro jumped up, bringing his metal arm down in a strong punch across his face that knocked him out cold. He opened the prisoner barracks and grabbed the guard, pulling him inside so any passing soldiers wouldn’t see him. Shiro dropped him by the door and closed it behind them, making his way down the hall to examine the cells. It was a very long hallway with special isolation cells lining both sides. At the end was a group holding cell that Shiro was more than familiar with from his days in captivity. He checked each cell one by one, finding each one empty, much to his dismay. When he was halfway down the hall, he finally came across a cell with someone inside of it. They sat hudled in the corner of the room, their face and body obscured by shadows and the narrow window in the cell door. Shiro couldn’t be sure who it was, but they needed help regardless.

Shiro busted open the lock and pushed the door open cautiously. The figure flinched from the light as he entered the cell, no doubt suspecting that Shiro was a violent guard. As the shadows dissipated from the figure, Shiro could faintly make out the figure of a human man huddled in the corner.

“Adam?” Shiro called out to him, taking a hesitant step inside the cell. The sound of his voice made the man turn his head. It was then he could finally see Adam’s face, and Shiro’s heart swelled with relief. Adam looked tired, but he seemed alright otherwise. The Galra had stripped off his armor, leaving him only in the skin tight black underarmor. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, most likely collateral damage from when he was captured.

“Takashi?” Adam spoke out, his voice shaky and uncertain. He had only been held in captivity for a couple days, but it was obvious he was awaiting his imminent torture. Hearing Shiro’s voice seemed to good to be true, and Adam had to pause thinking it might be a trick.

Shiro smiled. He was so happy that he had been the one to find Adam. And to find him only a little shaken up but otherwise unharmed, it was very fortunate. He took off his helmet, letting Adam see his face so he would feel more at ease. Shiro took a step forward when Adam’s eyes went wide with fear, turning his body toward Shiro in a panic.

“Takashi!”

Shiro didn’t have time to react before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, darkness overtaking his vision as he plummeted to the ground.

**VVVVVVVV**

When Shiro awoke, he was immediately aware of the sharp pain in his head and the feeling of his hands pulled behind his back. Shiro tried to lean forward, hearing the rattle of a chain and the feeling of metal digging into his human wrist. He had been cuffed and bound to the wall. He looked up, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a large cell, at least twice as large as the others. He was chained to the back wall, his helmet nowhere to be seen, meaning there was no way to contact the others for help. The chain was too short to stand, only giving him enough room to kneel or lay down on the ground. No doubt it was used for torture.

Despite all that, what disturbed Shiro the most was the sight before him. At the other end of the cell, Adam was sitting on his knees, his hands bound behind his back and some kind of gag in his mouth and strapped around his head. He wasn’t bound to the wall like Shiro was, but rather he was held down by a large Galran soldier standing next to him. He had no helmet on or weapon on his person. He just stood there, a hand placed on Adam’s shoulder to hold him down while he waited for Shiro to wake up.

Shiro went to shout when a hand clutched around his jaw, cutting him off and forcing his head to turn to the side. Shit! There had been another one standing right behind him that he hadn’t seen.

“So, you came all this way to save this one human?” The Galran holding his face spat. Like the other one, he too wasn’t wearing his helmet. That meant this wasn’t a normal prison interrogation. Something was wrong, and it made the hair on the back of Shiro’s neck stand up.

“I don’t blame him. He’s a pretty little thing,” the other soldiers had said, kneeling down to run his finger across Adam’s jaw. Adam just whimpered, looking as if he was on the verge of crying. Adam had seemed physically fine, but it was becoming more and more apparent that he had undergone some psychological abuse.

“Don’t you touch…. Aghhh!” Shiro started to yell, but was cut off as another gag like apparatus was shoved in his mouth by the Galran next to him.

“Now, now, we wouldn’t want you to spoil the mood with your incessant yelling and gripping.”

“MMMMM!” Shiro tried to yell in his face.

“You know, that punch you gave me earlier hurt like hell,” The Galran said, cupping the side of his face to emphasize where Shiro had hit him, “Luckily, my partner was doing an unscheduled round so he could come back and catch you. I had to have my revenge after all.”

“Can we just get on with it Kolvo?” The soldier standing next to Adam said flatly, starting to get bored from waiting around too long.

Kolvo continued to talk to Shiro, “Well he is right. Normally, I would like to just kill you. But since you came all this way, we thought we might have a little fun with your precious boy here,” he tossed Shiro’s face aside, standing up and making his way over to Adam, “Thorak, get him ready.”

The Galran that stood next to Adam took a knife from his back, using it to rip open Adam’s underarmor and exposing his bare chest. Adam seemed placated, letting them do whatever they wanted without much of a struggle. He knew it would be much worse if he fought back. His smooth brown skin contrasted the black fabric that rested against his sides, making his body look inviting and seductive.

“Mmmm. Look at all that hard muscle,” Thorak praised, leaning down and running his tongue across Adam’s chest. He brought a hand up and pinched one of Adam’s nipples before letting go, moving to stand next to Kolvo.

Both the Galrans stripped down to their underarmor as well, pulling them down to their waists to expose their large muscular chests and bodies, leaving the rest of their suits hanging around their waists. Shiro struggled without much success, knowing that he would just have to sit here and watch the man he loved be violated right in front of him.

Thorak walked over to Adam and lifted him up, sitting him down on top of his lap facing away from him. As he settled Adam down on top of him, his incredibly large bulge was already showing through his suit and pressing into Adam’s ass. Kolvo kneeled in front of Adam and grabbed the edges of his suit, ripping it open even further and pulling them down his shoulders until it settled just above his groin. He leaned forward, licking Adam’s nipple and sucked on it with fervor.

“MMmmm,” Adam groaned out against the gag, his cheeks flushing red at the stimulation. He looked so small and vulnerable between the two large Galran men, being licked and pawed at like a toy.

“Don’t be so soft on him Kolvo, we can be as rough as we want,” Thorak chastised, biting into Adam’s neck almost hard enough to break the skin.

“These humans are fragile, we wouldn’t want the fun to end too soon would we?” he answered, moving in to lick and nip at the bite mark.

“Don’t hog him all to yourself,” Thorak whinned. He turned Adam’s head to lick the other side of his neck, sucking on it with fervor as if Adam was a tasty treat.

Kolvo traced his tongue down Adam’s chest, dragging it right over his collarbone and biting into his shoulder as he reached the end. Adam groaned as they devoured him like a pair of hungry animals. It was so humiliating, being taken advantage of like this in front of someone he cared about, and yet he couldn’t deny the legitimate physical pleasure that was washing over him. He closed his eyes, trying his best to hold back. He tried to pretend it didn’t feel as good as it did, wishing it all away so he didn’t have to wallow in shame.

Thorak brought his hand around, grabbing Adam’s crotch and massaging it, “Come on pretty, it’s no fun if you’re not feeling it,” he declared, licking the shell of Adam’s ear.

Adam whined, his breath getting heavier the harder he tried to resist. Kolvo licked down Adam’s stomach, his tongue lapping between the curves of every muscle. He swatted Thorak’s hand away, much to his irritation, grabbing the remnants of Adam’s suit and ripping it open the rest of the way. Adam’s half hard cock sprung out, the cool air sending a wave of excitement over him.

“Mmmmmm, getting a little excited, are we?” Kolvo mocked. He leaned forward and licked Adam’s growing cock, taking the whole thing in his mouth in one go. He cupped Adam’s ass as he did so, pulling him off Thorak’s lap and laying him on top of him as he settled down on his back. Adam just laid there, his face pressed against the cold floor while his hips were raised in the air above Kolvo’s face. The weight of his body pressed his cock deeper into Kolvo’s mouth, who was groaning and sucking on Adam like he was a damn popsicle.

“You’re always so greedy,” Thorak groaned, getting up and sitting on Kolva’s lap, leaning forward to grip Adam’s round ass. He massaged the tight and firm ass, pressing his thumbs near Adams hole and making him whine. He took his sharp nails and ripped a hole in the fabric, pulling it open exposing Adam’s bare hole. Thorak sucked on one of his fingers before plunging it inside Adam’s tight opening, fingering and stretching him open.

“MMMMMM!” Adam moaned out, his body being overtaken by the pleasure. He shut his eyes tight as he could, tears beginning to flow from his eyes. He wanted to pretend none of this was happening. He didn’t want it to feel this good. He definitely didn’t want Shiro to be here watching him. But most of all, he didn’t want him to see just how much he was starting to like it. _Don’t look Takashi. Please don’t look at me_ , he begged. But he knew that Shiro wouldn’t take his eyes off him, no matter how horrifying it was for him to see. He would never let Adam feel alone if he could help it.

“MMMmAhhhh!” Kolvo moaned as he pulled himself off Adam’s now fully erect cock, “Hehe, you’re really into it now! And I got to say, you’re pretty big for a puny human,” He gripped Adam’s cock, squeezing it tight as he stroked it.

“Hmmmmmm!” Adam groaned, the mixture of pleasure and pain causing him to cum and shoot all over Kolvo’s face.

“Ahh! Well, aren’t you a disobedient little fuck,” Kolvo criticized, swipping up the cum with one of his fingers and licking it off, “Mmmm, you taste nice though.”

“How about we teach him what happens when he worries about his own pleasure instead of ours?” Thorak suggested, pleased with what he knew was going to happen next.

He stood up, pulling his suit all the way off, revealing his incredibly huge cock. It was thick and standing straight up, desperate for attention. It didn’t look much different than a human dick, but the color was obviously a deep purple, and the shaft looked more ribbed and ridged. But the most intimidating change was the size. Galran males were incredibly large, so it only made sense that the rest of their body would be proportionally larger as well.

Kolvo stood and stripped off the rest of his suit as well. In any other circumstance, seeing these two Galran soldiers naked and standing at attention might have been incredibly arousing. They were tall and sexy men with incredibly defined muscles and huge shafts that they clearly knew how to use. But this situation was too cruel to consider such things seriously. All Shiro could do was watch as Adam was used like a cheap sex toy between these two alien warriors. His beautiful brown skin licked and caressed by the enemy, marks covering his nipples and neck from the incessant sucking and biting. All Shiro wanted to do was comfort him. But all he could do was watch, and every mark left on Adam’s body would be a lingering reminder of how he was violated right in front of him.

Thorak sat Adam back down on his lap, legs spread wide open and his massive cock resting right against Adam’s entrance. Adam whined at what he knew was coming next, both frightened and anticipating.

“I think we can take this off. I think he wants it now,” Kolvo smirked, unlatching the gag and pulling it out of Adam’s mouth. He gasped as he was released, panting heavily now that he was free to do so.

“Please,” Adam gasped out, his voice breathy and weak.

“Hear that? He’s begging for it,” Kolvo smirked.

“Allow me to oblige,” Thorak raised Adam’s hips up, lining up his cock with his entrance and lowering him down on it. The head pushed straight into Adam without much resistance due to Thorak’s fingering and stretching, but it was still a tight fit.

Adam’s eyes went wide as he felt the large shaft stretch him wide open, “Agghhhhhh! AHHHH!”

Adam’s screams made Shiro start struggling again, pulling at his chains with all his might, trying to break free so he could stop this humiliation. But it was to no avail. The large Galran rocked Adam up and down on his massive cock, Adam crying out as it plunged deeper and deeper inside of him.

“Haaaaa! AHHhh! Too! AHHHH! BIG! Ahhhhh!” Adam could barely handle the sensation. He had never felt so full before. The twinge of pain mixing with pleasure in the most unimaginable way possible. He should hate everything about this moment, but his body wouldn’t stop reacting. His legs shivered with excitement as he was plunged up and down, and his cock stood at attention once again, slapping against his stomach as he was fucked mercilessly. Eventually, his screams of pain and denial, became moans that he just couldn’t help to stop.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro sitting motionless at the other end of the room. Watching Adam being used and fucked into like a wanton whore. Adam felt the shame wash over him, knowing Shiro was here to witness him in such a pitiful state. Adam turned his head away, trying to pretend that the man he loved wasn’t here to see him. Kolvo noticed how Adam was avoiding Shiro’s gaze, grabbing his face and turning his head back towards him.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want your man to see how much you love riding Galran cock?”

“I….Ahhhh…. I don’t….. ughhh,” he tried to moan out.

“Yes you do. You love having an audience don’t you? Just like how excited you are to be riding such a big cock in front of him,” Kolvo grabbed Adam’s cock, stroking it in time with Thorak’s thrusts, his nails grazing over the skin in a teasing manner.

“Ughhhh! He’s so fucking tight! It’s amazing!” Thorak graoned out, thrusting his hips up into Adam while he held him up.

Kolvo licked the side Adam’s face before pulling him into a heated kiss. Adam couldn’t fight back, letting himself be dominated by the larger man’s tongue. Dominated in this whole situation.

“Keep looking at him!” Kolvo ordered, twisting Adam’s head back toward Shiro once again, “Tell him how much you love being watched! Tell him how much you like it you fucking whore!”

“Taka…AHHHH! Takashi! HAAAAHH! Please! UGH! Please look at me!”

Shiro growled against his gag, unable to handle seeing Adam being turned into a submissive toy. He wanted nothing more than to break free and beat both of these soldiers within an inch of their lives.

Kolvo grabbed his monster cock and slapped it against Adam’s face, pressing the tip against his mouth, “Now open up and suck my cock. And watch the fucking teeth,” he warned.

Adam opened his mouth, gulping down the large purple cock. He looked up at the Galran soldier as he swallowed it, taking in as much as he could down his throat. It was incredibly thick, but he managed to get almost all the way down to the base, licking and sucking as she did so.

“Ahhh yes! That’s so good,” He grabbed Adam’s soft brown hair, bobbing his head up and down, shiving as much of it as he could down Adam’s throat, “You’re so fucking good! Such a pretty little human. I might just keep you! Would you like that?”

Adam moaned around the cock, his vision getting hazy as he began to lose himself in the situation he was trapped in. A huge cock shoved down his throat and one up his ass, it made it hard to think. He was suffering from overstimulation, and he had was already in a weakened state from being held in captivity for a couple days. This new world of pleasure and abuse, it was slowly becoming his whole world. His spread open legs touched the ground, and he began to rock on top of the massive cock of his own volition. His body was turning over to the pleasure, acting on instinct rather than on rational thought.

“Hahaha! That’s more like it!” Thorak laughed. He grabbed Adam’s hands and ripped the bindings off them. Hands finally free, Adam brought them up to grip onto Kolvo’s thighs, pulling himself up for support instead of trying to fight back or struggle.

“MMmmm! MMMM!” Adam moaned around the cock, completely forgetting about his surroundings and surrendering to the sensations of his body.

“Fuck yes! You’re such a good little slut! You’re gonna make me cum!” Kolvo moaned out, thrusting Adam’s head faster down his cock. He pulled Adam off, making him gasp and have a chance to catch his breathe, “Tell me how good it feels. How much do you like it?”

“Ahhh! I.. I love it! HAaaaa! I love it Takashi!” Adam moaned out as he looked Kolvo. He started thrusting his hips back on Thorak’s dick harder than before, getting closer to his second release.

“Takashi huh?” Kolvo looked over at Shiro, grinning wildly, “Looks like your boy’s mind broke. He’s imaging you fucking him from both ends. Isn’t that sweet?”

Shiro snarled against the gag in his mouth. He could tell Kolvo was right. He could see the glazed over look in Adam’s eyes from here. It must have been the only Adam could continue with this situation. He had to literally disassociate from reality and come up with a fantasy where he was having sex with Shiro so he wouldn’t feel guilty about enjoying the feeling of being fucked with wreckless abandon.

“Ughhhh! Fuck Yeah! I’m gonna cum in this tight ass!” Thorak roared.

“MMMM yes! I’m gonna paint your boy’s pretty face white,” Kolvo moaned in Shiro’s direction.

Adam’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, groaning out a loud moan around Kolvo’s cock as he came, shooting several ropes of cum that shot across his chest.

“MMMM FUCK!” Kolvo pulled Adam’s head off his cock, stroking it rapidly until he was shooting hot ropes of cum all across Adam’s face and open mouth, “Ugghmmm! YEESSSS! FUCK! FUUUCKKK!”

Once Kolvo shot his last string of cum that dripped down his cock, Adam moved in and sucked the tip, drinking up the remaining cum that dripped off his cock. He licked it all up eagerly, moaning and gasping as he did so. He was so far gone that he was driven by his lust alone.

“Hahaha! Look at what a good slut you’ve become!” Kolvo laughed, “Are you proud of your boy?” He taunted Shiro. Shiro glared at him with furious hatred. He leaned forward, hearing a rattle from the bolt holding his chains to the wall as he pulled it.

“Ahhh! Get ready slut! I’m gonna fill your hole!” Thorak groaned out, thrusting up into Adam faster and harder than before.

Adam’s mouth popped off Kolvo’s cock, screaming out in ecstasy as he was pounded into furiously. He fell back, his body resting against Thorak’s long and muscular torso. Adam’s hands dropped to the ground, holding himself up so he wouldn’t fall over. Thorak gripped his waist tightly, thrusting up into Adam’s ass, drawing closer and closer to his climax.

“AHHH! AHHH! I’m Cumming!!” Thorak gave one last hard thrust into Adam, shooting his load deep inside him, “AHHHHHhhaaaaa! HHaaaaa! Mmmmm. Fuck,” he groaned out, rocking his hips into Adam as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled Adam off his cock,  and dropped him on the ground next to him in a heap. Adam didn’t bother to struggle. His body just went limp, falling to the ground after being thoroughly fucked out. He looked an absolute mess. His face and chest were covered in cum, his smooth brown skin highlighted by dark marks and bites, and his hole was gaping and leaking cum.

“Ahh yeah. That was a good fuck,” Thorak sighed.

“Want to take this one for another ride, or should we break in our other prisoner?” Kolvo asked, rising to his feet and gesturing to Adam and then Shiro.

“Let’s give this one a chance to recover. It’s more fun when he moans and screams,” he answered.

“Hmmm. Sounds good to me,” Kolvo grinned, looking over at Shiro. He had spent so much of his time taunting him while he fucked with Adam, it was clear he was eager to exact as much abuse as he could against him.

They didn’t even bother to clean themselves up. Shiro laid flat and lifeless on the floor, seemingly devastated by the events that had unfolded before him. Tears flowed from Shiro’s eyes as Kolvo grabbed Shiro by the jaw, making him sit up to look at him.

“So, ready to play?” he snarled.

Shiro grinned, “You bet I am,” he lunged forward, his chains breaking free from the wall as he did. He had noticed the bolt holding his chains had come loose, giving him the chance to unscrew it while the Galrans finished up with Adam. Then he just had to lay down and look defeated so they would come closer. He whipped the chains at the naked men, ready to exact the vengeance he so deserved.

**VVVVVVVV**

Adam stirred, feeling himself being carried by someone. His mind was still a little fuzzy, and he couldn’t remember much of what had happened after Shiro showed up. Adam was aware that he was naked and his body was sore, but he didn’t fully understand why. He was wrapped up in what looked like one of the Galran flags ripped off the wall to cover his body. He looked up, seeing Shiro holding him, his expression stern and his face covered in what looked like spattered blood.

“Takashi?” Adam moaned out weakly.

Shiro looked down at him, his expression softening, “Hey. Don’t worry. We’re going home now,” Shiro said reassuringly as he stopped walking, the cloaking on the Black Lion disappearing as it leaned down and opened its mouth to let them in. Adam clutched Shiro tighter, letting himself drift off to sleep. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the use and abuse, I couldn't help but put in a comforting end to let everyone know things would still be okay. I haven't had much experience with this type of fic before, and I'll be honest it stalled me as I tried to figure out how to best write this, but I hope you all will have enjoyed it just the same. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought, and maybe check out my other stories. Have a nice day!


End file.
